


Phantasmagore

by Artemis_Crimson



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eye Trauma, Gen, eldritch horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/pseuds/Artemis_Crimson
Summary: In which there's something Yu shouldn't know





	Phantasmagore

The Apex peals back the skin on Morgan’s mind flaying her open, draining and exhausting her. At this point she’s the goddamn expert so when she thinks with a hysterical scream that peering down her psychoscope at the stars and the spaces between them turned into a predator feels like a needle to the eye it’s the truth.  
Morgan spins dazed in the space brushing through boughs of trees that don’t know they’re dead yet as she clutches her helmet in a fruitless attempt to relieve the blinding pain.  
A haphazard rotation reveals Alex is unconscious and floating too, just as graceful as he never is.  
Morgan blinks hot sticky tears away from her right eye, squints it trying to clear her pinkish blurry vision and kicks off with all of her expensively modified strength at her blot of a brother hanging like corpse from a noose between sinuously jagged black tendrils. It’s the softest impact she can manage and Alex still makes a stupid drooling face when he's asleep, Dahl is long locked away and it’s only her brother left to hide in his unsurprising secret safe room she really, really should have seen coming.

Morgan looks the door and hopes that the cherrywood facade is hiding something strong enough the Apex won’t break it by accident, hopes it won’t hunt him with hungry purpose as it does her. Wants to curl into a ball on and cry and hide but that hasn’t been an option since day one, hears her Mother’s voice echo hopes don’t make the bottom line daughter mine. Remembers the snap of bones just as familiar to find spine in it. Looks at her stupid cruel senseless brother’s hiding place (spares useless hope it won’t be his coffin) and examines the nullwave plans and a transcribe under the shadow of a paralyzed phantom.

She breaths in, she’s Morgan fucking Yu. She’s standing between earth and invasion. She’s already damned, hell and high water are here but she hasn’t failed a day in her life, she’s not starting now. So Morgan brushes away the realization that she’s not crying that’s her eye, the vitreous humour leaking out of the injection holes torn open and stares a challenge dead set at the her fears made inky flesh and kicks off again.

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that looking too closely at the Apex and trying to understand it causes you physical harm is sexy and I'm declaring it the canon choice.  
> (also there's that concept art of all the ways the neuromod overuses could have gone wrong and lemme tell you Arkane should do more body horror cause there's no way I could write anything to do that justice)


End file.
